It Came From Robotnik's Toilet
by Jamie A. Lee
Summary: Based in the AoSTH universe. I think the title pretty well speaks for itself. I'd apologize, but, well... I'm really not sorry
1. Janitor Blues

Legal hoohaw:  
  
All characters and related material are © to DiC and SEGA, except George... he's mine I guess.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: This story is jam packed to the max with toilet humor, if you are disgusted by this sort of humor I don't suggest you read not this. This story is based off the series "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", I don't mean to insult the show in any way as I do have a great deal of respect for it. This is supposed to be extremely cheesy/stupid/sick/etc., however, doesn't the title give that away anyhow? =P If anyone wants to MiST this story, it's fine by me, go right ahead. Heck, I wanna read it!! XD I would appriciate you asking me first instead of just jumping the gun though.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Lightening flourished as thunder crashed illuminating the golden statue of Robotnik that made up the madman's fortress. Inside the attic of this golden colored figure, only a small lit candle sat in on a table. A person's silhouette danced on the walls as the wind raved into an open window making the candle's small flame's light dance. The person creating the silhouette stood at the same table the candle sat on, test tubes could be seen all around in the dim lighting as the person mixed chemicals together, a tiny "poof" formed as he mixed two of them.  
"Buwahahahahaha!!!! Yes-yes-yes!! I'm finally gonna create the perfect thing to destroy Sonic!! Then Dr. Robotnik will be so pleased with me, he'll make me his favorite and the leader of the SSSSS Squad!!!" the figure raved flailing his arm.  
"Coconuts!!" Robotnik's voice boomed louder than any thunder as he slammed the door open turning the overhead lights on.  
"Iyaa!!" the robotic primate yelled jumping as he swung his arm knocking off most of the chemicals, which had began eating through the floor on contact. Coconuts saw this and stepped in front of the hole trying to hide it, a nervous grin spreading accross his metallic face "Ye-ye-yes Dr. Robotnik, sir?"  
"The toilet overflowed. I want you to go clean it up!"  
"But-but-but.."  
"No buts, do it now!!"  
"Yes, your Roundness." Coconuts slumped looking towards his ruined work as he started to leave. He noticed a tube of chemicals that hadn't been knocked off; he quickly grabbed it, shuting the lightening and thunder effects off and ran out quickly.  
Robotnik looked at the area Coconuts was standing in and saw the hole in the floor "Coconuts!!! You imbecile nincompoop!!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Eeewwwwww, Robotnik had to have diarrhea." Coconuts muttered holding his nose with a cringe. He grabbed a plunger out of the bathroom closet and trudged over towards the toilet, a scowl adorning his features.  
Coconuts sighed bitterly "So much for my perfect plan for getting Sonic. Stupid-stupid-stupid!" he shoved the plunger into the toilet and began yanking it up and down in an attempting of sucking out whatever had gotten stuck in there; unknown to the robotic simian, his tube of chemicals had began to slip loose and fall from his activity.  
Coconuts saw this at the last possible second and immediately screeched "No-no-no! Come back here!!" he tried grabbing it, but was to late. It hit the side of the toilet bowl and shattered, the red chemical splattering inside the bowl. Coconuts stood there blankly staring for a few seconds staring down into the mess.  
"YAAAAAA! STUPID-STUPID-STUPID!" He screamed hopping in place a few times.  
He gritted his teeth in an attempt to get control over his temper, once he had it somewhat under control again he growled and continued his cleaning job. Finally he had managed to pull a huge glob of toilet paper that had caused the crime of the overflow. Mumbling, Coconuts carefully lifted the wad with his plunger determined not to touch it in any way and shoved it into a trashcan. Once that task was done he began mopping the water and diarrhea up and draining it into the toilet, using thick dishpan gloves. He flushed the water down the toilet once his work had been finished, turned the light off and walked out grumbling. Back at the toilet, a faint red glow appeared where the chemicals had spilled as an airbubble surfaced...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am SO sorry. 


	2. Birth Of A Monster

Legal hoohaw:  
  
All characters and related material are © to DiC and SEGA, except George... he's mine I guess.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Sonic, seems odd Robotnik hasn't done anything to try to take over Mobius lately." Tails said as he and Sonic sat at a chili dog stand.  
Sonic snaped his fingers standing up "You're right Tails! Bet anything he's up to no good; think we should check it out, if for any reason out of boredom?"  
"Yeah!" Tails yelled jumping up from his seat, immidiately becoming air born.  
"But first..." Sonic said walking to to the hot dog vender "I want forty chili dogs... To go!"  
"What about me?!" Tails screwed up his face, crossing his arms at his hedgehog companion.  
"Oops, sorry 'Lil Bro! Make that eighty chili dogs!" Sonic winked as Tails let off a cheer.  
"Sure thing." the chili dog vendor said turning around, a wide grin across his face, he took out a remote control and pushed a button, the table Sonic and Tails had been sitting at began to morph, turning into a giant robot. Reaching out it grabbed the unsuspecting Tails.  
"Yikes! Help Sonic!" the cub cried in surprise.  
The hot dog vender took his costume off to reveal Scratch.  
"Ah-ha ah-ha! We've got you now hedgehog!"  
"Eh-heh eh-heh! Yeah!" Grounder laughed as he poped out of the chili dog stand.  
Sonic glared at Scratch and Grounder before rolling his eyes, then back at Tails "Hang on 'Lil Bro, I'll save you!"  
"Not so fast hedgehog!" Scratch yelled leaping at Sonic with a net, Sonic arched an eyebrow and tapped his foot, then stepped out of the way watching Scratch hit the ground.  
"You two amaze me sometimes." Sonic rolled his eyes. A sly grin spread across the hedgehog's features as he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing dressed as a police officer standing behind Grounder.  
"Hold it right der meestah!"  
"Huh?" Grounder blinked turning around to face the hedgehog-in-guise.  
"I gots a repert on yous!" Sonic pulled out a notebook flipping through it "Lesee, we gots disturbin' da peace, improper use of machinery, and actin' stupid in a no stupid zone! Ima gonna have ta take yous in!"  
In unison the robot's eyes grew as wide as saucers apon hearing this.  
"Oh no!" Scratch panicked as he and Grounder both got on their hands and knees.  
"Please don't officer! We'll be good next time, honest!" Grounder pleaded kissing Sonic's feet.  
"Yes! Please!" Scratch added.  
"Well," Sonic paused for a moment that made the two robots shudder "I'll let ye slide dis time, but only on one condistion!"  
"That being?" Scratch asked.  
"Ima gonna have ta take away yer lisense for using big mean and nasty robots to terrorize people!" Sonic said grabbing a couple pieces of paper from the two and ripping them in half, then walking over to the robot that was holding Tails. He pulled out a wrench and in a blue streak apeared around it. Within a few seconds Sonic speed a good distence away from it watching the robot fall to the ground in pieces, Tails becomming airborn once more as it's grip was released.  
"Our robot!" Scratch and Grounder both yelled in unison.  
"Sorry boys, had ta do it." Sonic paused once more, a wide grin apon his face "Have a nice day!" peeling off his uniform, the hedgehog winked at the two before grabbing Tails and running off.  
Grounder blinked as he slowly registered what had just happened "That was the hedgehog!"  
"Ooohh your such an idiot! You let him fool us!!" Scratch yelled, stricking Grounder in the back of the head.  
"Ow!! It wasn't my fault! It was yours!"  
"No, it was yours!!"  
Sonic and Tails had gotten a pretty good distance away from the scene by now. Slowing to a stop Sonic putting Tails down. "Y'know, those two are actually getting better at disquising themselves and being more patient, that almost worries me," Sonic grinned "Almost."  
"I guess that answers our question about Robotnik doesn't it?"  
"Naw, that was just routine with those two. It has nothing to do with anything Robotnik might be hiding up his sleeves."  
"Think we should to go Robotnik's fortress and see if we can find anything out there?"  
"Yeah, I do! Even if we don't find anything we could always at least be a thorn in 'ol Buttnik's side. Come on lil bro!" Sonic said speeding off, Tails reved up his tails and followed.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Blasted flu." Robotnik muttered to himself running through his fortress to get the the nearest bathroom. When he burst through the door his face wrinkled as to his disgust brown tinted water was splattered all over the floor in a soupy mess.  
Robotnik's disgust quickly seered into anger, his face becomming a burning red as steam came out his ears "COCONUTS!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, nearing falling over from the impact of his own yell.  
"Coming Dr. Robotnik, sir!" Coconuts called sprinting inside the room, he came to an immidiate halt beside Robotnik letting a shocked gasp escape his throat.  
"You despicable dumb-bot, I told you to clean up this mess and fix the toilet!!"  
"But-but-but, I did!!" panik was obviously mixing into the shock of the robotic primate's voice.  
"It doesn't look like it me!" A dangerous glint was sparked in Robotnik's eyes.  
"But... but-but..."  
"No excuses!" Robotnik snarled kicking Coconuts, sending him flying face first into the wet floor. "Get it done now before I send you to the trash heap!!" He fumed quickly storming out to get to one of the other bathrooms.  
"Patooey! Gross! Ew!" Coconuts spat quickly jumping to his feet brushing his hands over his body. Blinking in total shock he looked around at the mess "What in the world happened? I know I cleaned this up! I KNOW it!!"  
Muttering furiously with his lightbulb flashing he walked toward the bathroom closet to fetch his plunger and bucket. While the robot's back was turned he was oblivious to what was happening behind him; the tinted water had begun to glow a faint red as a brown creature's head slowly but curiously poked it's head out of the toilet. Spotting Coconuts two hands formed around the bowl as the creature hoisted itself out and walk toward the robotic primate.  
Still mumbling furiously to himself Coconuts' turned around, plunger and bucket in hand, just in time to see the creature walking toward him. His eyes bulged to the width of saucers as a deafening scream escaped his mechanical lungs "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! NO-NO-NO-NO!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh......"  
"Coconuts! Shut up so I can use the rest room in peace!" Robotnik yelled from a another area of the fortress.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You may shoot me at any time ^_^ 


	3. George

Legal hoohaw:  
  
All characters and related material are © to DiC and SEGA, except George... he's mine I guess.  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Sonic, we're here. So now what do we do?" Tails asked untwisting his tails from flight landing beside his hedgehog companion. The two were standing beside Robotnik's fortress.  
Turning his head to cub Sonic opened his mouth to answer, in doing so he was interrupted by a high pitched scream. The duo both jumped back in shock looking up toward the fortress as Coconuts crashed through a window and went flying screaming at the top of his lungs, landing where the two had been only seconds ago.  
"Coconuts?!" Sonic asked in bewilderment, his eyes wide.  
Coconuts whimpered curling into a fetal position trembling violently "Th-th-that thing.. the horror... the horror..."  
"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked scratching the back of his head.  
"Eewww, what's the smell?" Tails asked puffing up his cheeks and grabbing his nose, his face turning green.  
Coconuts blinked several times registering the two voices. He looked at Tails, then towards Sonic, then immidiently jumped up grabbing the hedgehog by the shoulders shaking him violently "You-you-you.. YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!!!!!"  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Sonic shoved the robot back "Now... Excuse me?" he arched an eyebrow.  
"B-b-big mean monster thing! In the bathroom!!"  
A confused look spread across Sonic's feature, quickly being replaced by a smart-alec grin "Lemme guess, Robotnik had the runs?"  
"WORSE THEN THAT!! BIG MEAN MONSTER!! CAME OUT OF TOILET!!!" Coconuts flailed his arms hopping up and down.  
"A monster came out of the toilet...?"  
Coconuts nodded, a look of genuine terror on his face.  
Sonic and Tails looked at each other confused for a moment, grinned, then fell to the ground holding their guts with laughter.  
"Yu, you-you-you don't believe me do you?!" Coconuts squeaked.  
Sonic stood back up whiping a few tears from his eyes "I think Robotnik's had you on janitor duty way too long."  
"It's, it's true!!" Coconuts raved, then another thought crossed his mind with a gasp "I GOTTA WARN ROBOTNIK!! Maybe then he'll make me his favorite because I saved his life!!" Coconuts yelled as he jumped up and ran.  
Sonic and Tails stood there for a few moments watching the robotic primate run off before turning their heads to face each other.  
"Ok, THAT was weird." Sonic scratched his head.  
"He didn't even try to attack us!" Tails shrugged.  
"Well, something spooked him. Although, having to clean 'Buttnik's toilets all day, I wouldn't blame 'ol Banana-Brain for cracking."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Robotnik was obviously in a fowl mood as he paced back and forth inside his fortress "All this time and I haven't thought of anything decent enough to rid myself of that hedgehog and his mutated fox friend and take over the world." he mused to himself "And, worse yet the toilet keeps overflowing! What's an evil dictator to do? The help around here stinks!"  
As the dictator paced, unknown to him the same creature that had attacked Coconuts was now slowly sneaking up behind him.  
"Speaking of stinking, it smells like Coconuts still hasn't done a decent job on the bathroom!" He fumed turning around to see the monster, his eyes shot open screaming "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH HELP!!!!"  
At this, Scratch and Grounder immediately ran in.  
"Yes, your Round--whoo-hoo-hoo! What that smell?!" Scratch gasped jerking his head violently as he slapped his hand over his nose.  
"I think it's coming from that big ugly brown blob that's attacking Dr. Robotnik." Grounder answered simply, completely naive to what he had just said.  
"STOP STANDING THERE LIKE THE IDIOTS YOU ARE AND SAVE ME!!" Robotnik bellowed, his face flushing with anger.  
"Huh? Oh, right!" Grounder turned his cone-arms into real hands and attempted to grab the monster, his hands sinking right into it's murky skin "Eeewwwww, what is that thing anyway?" he whined pulling his hands out shaking them repeatedly.  
"You dolt, you won't catch it that way!" Scratch smacked his brother.  
"Yeah, well let's see you come up with something better!" Grounder shot back shoving shoving Scratch with his still real hands.  
"Stop! Get away from me!" Robotnik yelled sinking down along the wall he was backed up against.  
The monster stopped a few feet away and looked curiously at Robotnik, blinking a few times it cocked it's head "Mama?"  
Robotnik let his guard slightly down as confusion spread across his features apon hearing this, but obviously still cowering slightly "Mama? Me?"  
A childlike giggle escaped the monster's throat as it hopped in place a couple of times "MAMA!!" it yelled running up to Robotnik embracing him tightly in a hug.  
"Whoa, lookit that! That thing thinks Robotnik's it's mommy!" Scratch stated the obvious.  
Robotnik's eyes buldged, his face turned green as he tried to hold his breath "Ok, ok, put me down!"  
The monster groaned but obeyed "Ok, I'm sorry Mama."  
Taking a moment to recover from the monster's outburst, Robotnik thought for a second while wipping sludge off himself "This thing thinks I'm it's mother..." He paused grinning "And with it's smell he could come in useful..."  
"You want us to nab it Dr. Robotnik?" Scratch offered.  
"No no, leave it be. I have a plan."  
"Oooo, Dr. Robotnik has a plan!" Grounder sang while hopping and flailing his arms.  
"What is that thing anyway? It looks, and smells, like a walking pile of poop!" Scratch inquired.  
Before Scratch's question could be answered with a sudden burst the doors swung open and in a paniked outburst Coconuts ran in screaming; "DR ROBOTNIK! DR ROBOTNIK! WATCH OUT!! THERE'S A BIG SCARY MONSTER THAT CAME OUT OF THE TOILET IN THE FORTRESS!!!" stopping he realized the monster standing next to the dictator, rolling his eyes into the back of his head he fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
"Get up you walking pile of rust!" Robotnik growled kicked Coconuts, with a jolt the robotic primate jumped up and stood straight as a board at attention.  
"Where were you when that thing tried to attack me?!" Robotnik bellowed.  
"I-you-but-but-" Coconuts fumbled for words.  
"Oh never mind!" Robotnik scowled, then looked toward the monster whom was innocently observing a bug on the floor "Ok, what am I gonna call you..."  
"How about George, sir?" Scratch offered.  
"Geroge? What a ridiculous name!"  
"GEORGIE GEORGIE! ME LIKE!!" the monster chanted bolting up from the floor bouncing around.  
Robotnik arched an eyebrow "Ok; then... George it is I suppose..."  
Coconuts suddenly went wide eyed as earlier events dawned on him "Dr. Robotnik, sir, the hedgehog's here!!"  
"WHAT?! And you didn't try to stop them?!" Robotnik's face turned a bright red.  
Coconuts furrowed his brow and sighed; turning around waiting to get booted.  
Robotnik indoubtly did so "I'm demoting you to janitor duty!"  
"But--!"  
"Don't argue with me!" Robotnik fumed shoving a mop and bucket in the primate's hand, then turned his head toward the newly named George "Oh well, now's the perfect time to test out my new 'son'.. BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
"Ah-ha ah-ha!"  
"Eh-heh eh-heh!"  
"Oh brother."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dude, you don't HAVE to tell me I'm insane. I already know ^___^ 


	4. Hitting The Fan

Legal hoohaw:  
  
All characters and related material are © to DiC and SEGA, except George... he's mine I guess.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright Sonic, we're here! But why're we coming in through the roof?"   
  
"So we still have the element of surprise, I imagin Coconerd has told 'Buttnik by now." Sonic answered simply with a shrug, as Tails flew in low to set him down.  
  
"But Sonic, we've never--"  
  
Tails never finished his sentence, no sooner had Sonic's feet touched ground, ahead from where the two stood a huge, brown puddle of goo began to seep through the ceiling's tiles. Forming into one collective puddle, it began to defy gravity as it raised into the air; taking a human-like form. It's body oozing and dripping into a sloppy mess below it.  
  
"Oh, crap!!" Sonic yelled falling backwards with wide eyes "What is that thing?!"  
  
A rumbling laughter echoed through the air, as it's owner made himself known "You couldn't be closer to the truth, Hedgehog!" Robotnik grinned maliciously, stepping out from behind a large air conditioner.  
  
"Ah-ha ah-ha! We're finally gonna get the hedgehog!!" Scratch sang as he stepped out from behind Robotnik.  
  
"Eh-heh eh-heh, yeah!" Grounder laughed as he stepped out from behind the other side.  
  
"What... IS that thing?!" Sonic stammered gawking at the monster.  
  
Robotnik chuckled as his grin widened "Meet my new son... George!"  
  
"Your son? ...George?! What the?!" Sonic blinked hopping back to his feet.  
  
"Yes. I gave birth to a little brown boy in the bathroom." Robotnik chuckled giving a wry grin.  
  
Sonic arched an eyebrow "Ok, that's just sick. And that thing is ANYTHING but little!"  
  
"Whatever. George, get that hedgehog and fox for mommy!"  
  
George nodded, beginning to break into a run toward Sonic and Tails "Ok, mommy!"  
  
"Ugh, get away from me! Sonic zipped out of the way, George smacked into ground once his target disappeared, letting off a growl as he sank into the ground disappearing.  
  
"Huh? Where'd he go?!" Sonic blinked, craning his head in all directions in an effort to find the monster. George began to rise p in the one direction Sonic hadn't looked--Directly behind him.  
  
"Sonic, look out!!" Tails yelled pointing behind his hedgehog companion.  
  
"Huh?!" Sonic choked spinning around.  
  
Before the hedgehog had time to react, two sloppy arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Ugh, this thing WREAKS!! Lemme go!" Sonic struggled. After a second or two he finally went into a triple spin, in an effort to free himself. All he managed to do was cover himself in George, however.  
  
"Let go of him!!" Tails yelled kicking George, his foot sinking into him. "Eeeewwwww-ew-ew!!" He screamed pulling it out.  
  
As the cub shook his leg violently, Scratch made a an attempt to grab him. The cub was too fast for him however, Tails flew out of the way causing Scratch to land hard on his face. He watched as George carried Sonic off, Robotnik following.  
  
Tails climbed several feet higher into the air, untill he was sure none of the dumb-bots couldn't reach him. Looking down, he survayed the scene with wide eyes.  
  
"This is serious. I gotta find help! I gotta find Professer Von'Shlemmer!" he stammered, turning he gave a short nod to himself as he flew off.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"We've got Sonic! We've got Sonic!!" Scratch and Grounder sang, dancing in a circles they held hands with each other.  
  
As the two rejoiced, Robotnik kicked back in an easy chair, placing a cigar in his mouth "Ah yes, with Sonic out of the way there's nothing stoping me from taking over the world!" He grinned as he thought of himself wearing a king's robe and crown; twirling the planet on his finger like a basketball. "And to think, it's all because of... What IS that thing anyway? Not to mention where did it come from?"  
  
"Eh, heh.." Coconuts twiddled his thumbs nervously.  
  
Robotnik glanced at Coconuts "And I suppose you had something to do with this?"  
  
"Me? No-no-no! Honest Dr. Robotnik, sir!"  
  
"Really? Then I suppose this reward I have is going to go to waste."  
  
Coconut's face became blank, his eyes became as wide as saucers "I made it Dr. Robotnik, sir! Me-me-me!"  
  
"Really? Then what is it and where did it come from?!"  
  
Coconuts figited nervously "Umm, out of the toilet, sir."  
  
"The toilet?! Ah-ha ah-ha! He's flipped!" Scratch cackled.  
  
"Well, that would explain it's smell." Grounder said, Scratch promptly kicked him.  
  
"Heh heh..." Coconuts fidgeted.  
  
"Well, I don't care where it came from, it got Sonic and that's all I care about!"  
  
"Umm... sir...." Coconuts stammered.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Eep.. Um, what about Tails? We didn't get him..."  
  
"Oh, who cares about him! What harm is he gonna be without Sonic?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, I have reached a new low. *takes a bow* 


	5. Master Septic Tank

Legal hoohaw:  
  
All characters and related material are © to DiC and SEGA, except George... he's mine I guess.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Professer Von'Shlemmer!" Tails called, flying into the prodesser's lab. He looked around; finding the lab empty.  
  
"Are you here?"  
  
"Tails! Over vere!" A thick accented voice called out.  
  
"Professer?"  
  
Tails followed the direction the professer's voice came from. He stopped short, allowing a shocked gasp to escape his throat; Before him, an enormous machine the professer was standing in front.  
  
"Wow! What's that?!" Tails stammered as he ran to the professer's side, pointing to the machine.  
  
"Oh vat? Vat's just my laundrey machine."  
  
"Laundrey machine?! But it's huge!"  
  
"Vwell lookit ze huge stack of laundrey I have vere!" The professer said tossing a huge sack into the machine. The machine seemed to run properly for a moment, then gurgled; pulling one of it's pipes out of the wall and covered it's mouth coughing and sputtering before spitting the laundrey back into the professer's face.  
  
The professer blinked "Vwell, vat was quite unectpected! I'll have to check this ving out."  
  
"Ahem, professer." Tails tugged on the professer's lab coat.  
  
"Oh! Eh-hee-hee-hee! I almost forgot about you!" the professer scratched the back of his head "Vwhat brings you were? And vwhere's Sonique?"  
  
"That's what I came to tell you! Robotnik and the dumb-bots got him!"  
  
"Vweally? Vwell, I hope he's having fun!"  
  
"Professer! He needs help, we need to rescue him!"  
  
"Vweally? I vought you said he was having fun!"  
  
"Now your putting words in my mouth!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Professer!" Tails sighed "Some big icky stinky monster working for Robotnik captured Sonic. I need help to rescue him!"  
  
"Icky shtciky monshter? Is ve a gigantic yummy marshvellow?"  
  
"NO! I said stinky, not sticky! Like, um, sewer smell!"  
  
"Oh! Vwhat was Sonique doing playing in ze sewer?"  
  
Tails sighed, slapping his head "Professer, do you have anything I could use to capture a potty monster?"  
  
"Potty monshter? Vwell, you are in luck! I happened to have created an invention for just zat perpose last vweek!"  
  
"You did?" Tails said flately, his face melting into a blank stare.  
  
The professer nodded "Yes, you never know what one of those icky monshters will come out of ze toilet!"  
  
Tails only continued his blank stare.  
  
"Come! Zis way!" the professer commanded, taking the still gawking cub by the arm. Leading him toward a massive door in his lab, he punched a security code into a small keypad. The door slowly began to open, creaking in opposition of it's actions "Lookie vis!"   
  
As soon as the door was fully raised, that blank look once more donned the cub's face as his eyes fell apon the machine "A giant toilet."  
  
"Ves! Vis ze Master Septic Tank! Shust get ze monshter in ze seat von flush! Eet vwill become entrapped in ze septic tank and vwill not be able to escape!"  
  
Tails mearly continued his blank stare, arching an eyebrow for a second; then shook his head rolling his eyes "As long as it works, I don't care. Come on, we've got to get the potty monster in there!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sonic paced back and forth in his jail cell. The cell was made of thick walls of steel and was extremely small, hardly enough room to get some sort of decent speed going. There were also no windows and the door was a solid slab of steel. Sonic had tried several times to spin his way out, but to no avail. He ended up hurting himself worse then the walls.   
  
"Man, Robotnik's done his homework with this thing." he mused tapping his index finger's knuckle on one of the walls. He sighed to himself sitting down on a small bench that had been placed in the room.  
  
"I've gotta get out of here. I wonder what Tails is doing."  
  
Sonic's thoughts were suddenly broken as he stood up when he heard footsteps not far outside his cell, along with familar laughter.  
  
"Heh heh! We got Sonic!" Grounder's low and dopey toned voice rang from the outside.  
  
"Yeah! Ah-ha ah-ha!" came Scratch's harsh-toned reply.  
  
A mischievous smile spread across Sonic's face as he folded his arms leaning against the steel door. He exhaled a loud, scabrous sigh raising his voice "No you didn't."  
  
Scratch and Grounder's chatter paused for a moment.   
  
"What do you mean we didn't?"  
  
Sonic's smile widened into a cheser cat grin, his bait had a nibble "Just what I said. That big stink blob caught me, not you guys. And you know what? Since he actually did something you guys haven't managed to do, Robotnik'll probably make that guy the leader of the SSSSS Squad."  
  
Another pause--followed by a sudden crash of metal outside. A low chuckle erupted from the hedgehog's chest. Those two had always been easy to scam, and it seemed as thought this would be no exception.  
  
"Oh no! If that happenes that means that big blob'll become Robotnik's favorite!!" Grounder's paniked voice yelled suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
Scratch slapped him in the back of the head "Don't listen to him!! He's just trying to fool us so we'll let him out of the cage!   
  
"Oh my, you guys found me out. My plan failed. Now what am I gonna do?" Sonic said scarcastically.  
  
"Scratch, what if he's not making this up? I mean, George did capture him!"  
  
Hooked. Now to reel them in.  
  
Scratch blinked "No! Don't believe him! If we let him out we're--"  
  
The two were interrupted by the ring of a telephone. Grounder opened the small door on his stomach pulling his build-in phone out.  
  
"Yes Dr. Robotnik?"  
  
A mouth suddely poped through the earpiece of the phone, Robotnik's voice boomed as spit flew all over the two "What are you dumb-bots doing?! Get back up here NOW!"  
  
"Eep, right away your Evil-ness!" Scratch said kicking Grounder in the behind. The sounds of mechanical feet and conveyerbelts clanking against the steel floor could be heard fading over a period of a few seconds as the two left.  
  
"Rats!" Sonic snapped his fingers twisting his neck to it's motion. "I almost had those two!" the hedgehog grumbled sliding back down on his cell's bench.  
  
"I'm stumped as to how to get out of here. I guess it's up to you Lil' bro."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*chuckle* I'm not sure what's more disturbing; the fact I'm writing this in the first place, or the fact you've made it this far ;D 


	6. Infiltration

Legal hoohaw: 

All characters and related material are © to DiC and SEGA, except George... he's mine I guess.  
-------------------------------------------------

Coconuts grumbled as he stormed out of Robotnik's fortress. That giant stink bomb was getting all the attention and he didn't like it one bit.  
"Grrr, It's not fair! It's not-it's not-it's not! Why don't I get any credit, I made that thing!"  
The robotic primate snarled, kicking a stone on the ground. Immidiately he yelped and began to hop in circles "Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
He stopped, rubbing his foot with a foul snarl on his face.  
"Stupid rock! I'll show you!"  
He kicked it again.  
Then yelped and started hopping in circles again.  
After finishing his newest hissy fit the primate's cheeks puffed in rage.  
"I'll show that stink blob who's boss! Yeah! Yeah!"  
He tightened his fists and began running back toward the fortress.

Tails' tails whirled to a halt in front of the door to Robotnik's fortress. Breezie and Junior came up quickly behind him. Each wore a drabby blue janitor uniform and cap, carrying various cleaning supplies. Tails stepped up to the door and gave it a firm knock. A minute passed before Scratch and Grounder answered.  
"Hi!" Tails greeted "We're the cleaners your hired!"  
"Cleaners? I don't remember hiring cleaners." Grounder pondered.  
"Of course ya did! You got a potty monster in there right? Those guys make a big mess you know, so we're here to keep things tidy!"  
"Oh! Oh, uh, yeah!" Scratch said, pretending to know what the fox was talking about "Come on in!"  
"Thank you kindly, sir." Junior said as the trio of costumed rescuers proceeded to enter the fortress "Man, this place is a dump, this could take awhile."  
"Say," Tails began to address one of the robots "You got a dungeon in this place? I hear they get particularly dirty."  
"Now that you mentioned it, you're right!" Scratch mused "It's always so dusty and disgusting down there!"  
"Well lead the way kind sir," Breezie smiled innocently "You don't want a nice, kind, sweet girl like me playing in the dirt and messing up my manicure, do you?" she stroked Scratch's chin and batted her eyes.  
Scratch swooned and practically melted by her touch "Ah, ah, sure!"  
"Well what are we waiting for?" she cooed, turning to Grounder and winking.  
"Duh, uh, nothing! Let's go, I'll be happy to take you!"  
Junior arched a brow at the scene clearly unimpressed, but made no attempt to let his thoughts be known.  
"Nuh uh, I'll lead them, I have a better sense of direction than you!" Scratch argued.  
"You couldn't peck your way out of a sack!"  
As the two began to argue, Tails looked around. Off in the far corner of the room he noticed a door, overhead was a huge obvious sign that pointed the way to the dungeon "Uhh guys?" Tails sighed "How about we just follow those signs there?"  
"Ohh, right!" Scratch said "Grounder you dolt, you couldn't even see directions in front of your own face!" he struck the short robot on the back of the head.  
"Me? Your the one who started arguing about knowing the way!"  
Tails, Junior and Breezie looked at each other with obvious sweatdrops, then decided to just sneak away.  
After a series of twists and turns the trio found themselves finally entering the dungeon.  
"Hey Sonic, you in here?" Tails called out.  
"Sonic, hey buddy!" Junior followed.  
Sonic looked up from the cot in his cell, eyes wide "Tails, down here!"  
"Where?"  
"Down here, the door's covered in steel!"  
The three looked around, spotting an obviously modified cell at the end of the hall.  
"Oh Sonic!" Breezie gasped "Are you alright in here?"  
"Breezie? Yeah, I'm fine! I just can't get out of this monkey cage Eggface set me up in! You guys see any way to get me out?"  
"There's a keyhole out here," Tails said as the three started looking around the room "But I don't see any keys hanging anywhere."  
"Betcha Pop's got them." Junior stated "Any idea how we're gonna get them?"  
"Yeah, I've got one," Tails said "Junior, you stay here. Breezie, you come with me. Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------

... I honestly can't believe there's people who've been enjoying this. You people frighten me XD Also, sorry for the lack of updates. Writer's block is a wonderful thing.


End file.
